Lord Voldemorts return
by will4
Summary: My story of Harry's fifth year. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Harry had arrived home from his forth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Usually he would enjoy watching Dudly squirm on his new diet while he, Harry, was not following the diet that the whole family was supposed to be going along with (to make Dudly feel better). He had a loose floorboard under his bed where he keep the bag of food he'd bought on the Hogwarts Express before coming home. But he couldn't enjoy it, not now that he was in a lot of danger of being hunted down and slaughtered while he slept. At the end of last year he had been entered in the triwizard tournament and brought face to face with the most fear dark lord ever, Lord Voldermort(Harry had been targeted by Lord Voldermort when he was a baby, Voldermort had killed Harry's dad and mum then he had advanced on harry, to perform a spell that would have killed him to. But something went wrong and the spell backfired and nearly killed Voldermort, and made him lose all his power, leaving Harry with just a lightning shaped scar on his head), and now he was back and trying to get his revenge. Finally Harry fell asleep.

About an hour later Harry woke up suddenly as a loud banging sound came from the front door. He could hear that his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had woken up as he could hear them in the next room talking and then Dudly ran out of his room and into his mum and dads room as Harry reached for his glasses. Harry crept quietly out of bed to look out his bedroom door, he saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudly creep out of their room and to the stairs, then slowly down them with a big bat in his uncle Vernon led the way. Harry tiptoed to the top of the stairs to take a look, but he didn't need to look into those evil, red eyes, he could feel it in his scar, it was Lord Voldermort. 

Voldermort turn his head in the direction of Harry, there was a silence as they stared in to each other's eyes. The silence was broken by a scream of terror from downstairs; Harry recognised the voice it was aunt Petunia. Harry ran back to his room with one glance back and saw that Voldermort was slowly coming up the stair after him. When Harry reached his room he picked up his wand and got prepared to battle with the dark lord, just then Voldermort came through the door with his wand raised. "Stupify ". Harry yelled but Voldermort was to quick, he counter attack Harry and sent the spell back at Harry. Then Voldermort called,"Adava Kadrava". There was a flash of green light and then Harry heard the rushing sound of death coming towards him. Before it hit him he blacked-out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up Harry". Harry opened his eyes. "You is a wake, sir."

"How'd I get here". Harry asked.

"Dumbledor is sending me to come and get you". Said Dobby the house elf Harry set free from his old master during his second year at Hogwarts. Harry sat up to take a look around he recognised the place immediately it was the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 

"Where's is Dumbledor? What happened to the Dursley's?" He had so many questions he wanted to ask.

"I'm here". Dumbledor was an old wizard, with half moon spectacles and long grey hair. "I was informed that Voldermort new where you where and that he was coming to get you, then I told Dobby to disapperate to you and disaperate back to me with you, elf's have the power to disaperate and take people with them. As for the Dursley's, I'm afraid to say that they didn't make it, Voldermort and his Death Eaters killed them, luckily Dobby got there and brought you back before seconds before the curse hit you." There was an awkward silence, Harry had never really liked the Dursley's but he never wanted anything like this to happen, and he couldn't help but think it was his fault. The silence was finally broken by the sound of a bark from outside in the corridor, a black dog walked in through the open door followed by a man harry new, Lupin one of Harry's dads friends, the black dog suddenly changed into Sirius Black, Harry's god father.

"Where are the others?" Dumbledor asked them.

" They didn't make it, the death eaters got them we barely escaped." Lupin panted. 

" Professor Snape has gone back to Voldermort, pretending to be on his side, so he can regain his post as a spy for our side. He has informed us that Voldermort is still to weak to attack Hogwarts, so we will be using it as our base. Its only a matter of time untill he is to strong to keep out. Harry will be here for the time being and we have brought his friends." Dumbledor stated. 

"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Fine." Harry replied." Dumbledor what where you saying about my friends". At that minute Ron, Hermoinne, Fred, George and Ginny burst into the room with a mixture of "how are you" s and "what happened". Dumbledor and Dobby told them everything about Voldermort's attack on Harry. They had only just finished the story of what happened when they where suddenly plunged into darkness then there was a bright flash from the window when they looked out they saw what had caused the flash. The dark mark was hanging right outside the window, Professor Mongolia came crashing through the door. She was gasping for breath, "Th-There here". The she fell to the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Bad Battle

"Get her a bed, quickly". Dumbledor ordered. The nurse came and took her across the room to another bed and began examining her. Harry glanced out the window and saw about a hundred deatheaters marching past the lake and towards the school.

"We must act quickly". Sirius said seriously." I will stay here with Harry and his friends, Lupin you get ready to stun as many of them as possible.

"I will inform the ministry right away, Lupin take Dobby and the other kitchen elves with you, give them the clear to cast the necessary spells. "And with that Dumbledor disapperated right before their eyes.

"I thought you couldn't disapperate inside Hogwarts grounds?" Hermoinne stated.

That's only when the students are here, it creates a magic atmosphere." Sirius replied.

"I'll be going then." Lupin said walking out the door. Moments later the deatheaters where met outside by Lupin and an army of Elves, there was laughter coming from the dark sea that was the deatheaters. They aimed their wands at the Elves and Lupin, about to take fire when a voice came from behind the death eaters." Drop your wands." It was the Dumbledor followed closely by the ministry.

"And if we don't." a voice came from one of the deatheaters how had been on the side of the bunch, now aiming his wand at Dumbledor.

"Expellarus." Dumbledor roared, quickly raising his wand to the deatheater. Before the deatheater could do anything to stop it a beam of light shot out of Dumbledor's wand and hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards, his wand released from the grip of his hand and his mask fell down. It was Lucius Malfoy. This was followed by immediate response from both sides the ministry started stunning all the deatheaters, but the deatheaters weren't so forgiving and started using the killing curse.

Ten minutes later the battle had come to an end, the deatheaters sensed their defeat and nearly all had disapperated away except those who had been stunned. Five ministry members had been killed and others injured. The minute Dumbledor came back to the hospital wing he told them all about it. How they had lost five valuable ministry members, and the deatheaters they had caught, MacNair (who used to work for the ministry), Wormtail, some people Harry didn't know, and the one that gave Harry, Ron, Hermoinne, Fred, George and Ginny the most pleasure they had caught Lucius Malfoy.

Then the worst news came, among the ministry members who had been seriously injured was Arthur and Percy Weasley. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, all the Harry Potter characters don't belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Draco and Diagon Alley 

A few hours later, the news of Arthur and Percy's injuries had reached a sobbing Mrs Weasley. Now they where all visiting Arthur and Percy in hospital, Arthur had had one of his arms blasted of and Percy lay unconscious in a magic coma.

"When will he be awake?" Ron asked a nurse as she took Percy's temperature. The nurse ignored Ron and went about checking Percy's over.

"Excuse me, he asked you a question." Hermoinne stated, with a note of annoyance in her voice. The nurse turned around, a startled look on her face.

"Sorry." The nurse said." But, he won't wake up until the caster is dead." At this remark everyone in the room gave a gasp, even the one armed Arthur.

The rest of the days went by very quickly, All of Harry's friends stayed at Hogwarts with him. Harry felt guilty about him being the main reason in which Mrs Weasley was on her own after the incident. But Ron kept telling him that Billy and Charlie were constantly checking up on them.

Then the day came when they had to go to Diagon alley to get their stuff for the fifth year. Dumbledor insisted that the took Hagrid for protection, they weren't to annoyed about this, seeing as they hadn't seen him in a long time. Dumbledor had given them some floopowder to get there; they had to use the fire in the great hall because it was the only one Hagrid would fit through.

First, when they got there they went to Gringotts. When they got there they where greeted by a very stern looking goblin, he had to call for another goblin because they wouldn't all fit in one cart. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went in one (because they went to the same vault) and Harry and Hermoinne went in the other. Hagrid had refused to go on, because last time he went he'd nearly thrown up. The stern looking goblin led the Weasleys family one way and a younger and chattier one led Harry and Hermoinne another way.

"Have you heard the rumours young sir and lady." The goblin said excitedly as they climbed in the cart." They say that Lord Voldermort found out Professor Snape was a spy from Hogwarts." Harry or Hermoinne said nothing after this, they were to startled, not that either of them liked Snape. 

After they had filled their bags with money and met up with the others. As they walked out of Gringotts, Harry told the rest of his friends about what the goblin said about Snape. They got new parchment and quills, then looked at their list of books that they needed:

The ultimate spell book (complete grade) 

Deadly and Dangerous Creatures 

Rare and Powerful plants

Advance Potions

Fighting and defending against the Dark arts

Divination the future unveiled

Quidditch for champions and seekers (This was only for Harry)

As they looked at the list and saw the book for Deadly and Dangerous Creatures and glance up at Hagrid, Hagrid looked away and avoided their gaze.

"Harry, why do you have a quidditch book on you list." Fred and George asked together. 

"It's a new lesson I've taken up, it's for the Seekers on each quidditch team." Harry said to them with a smile on his face, Hagid left and said that he'd be back in a minute. They got their books and Harry was about to head to get some new cloaks when they walked into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were looking meaner and more annoyed than ever.

"Look who it is." Fred grinned at Malfoy.

"Oh shut up, At least my dad's got both of his arms." Malfoy smirked back at Fred.

"At least our dad isn't being held prisoner for being a evil old…" Ron was cut of as a blast came from Malfoy's wand and blasted Ron back and making his books fall out of his bag. Harry drew his wand and half transformed Malfoy into a ferret, Harry knew this would anger Malfoy more because he'd been turned into a ferret in the fourth year. Fred and George cast body-locking spells on Crabbe and Goyle, now with Malfoy unable to hold his wand and his cronies frozen they helped pick up Ron's book.

Hagrid rushed over to them." What happened?" he gasped, they told him the whole story about Malfoy attacking them and them only defending themselves. Hagrid returned the defeated trio back to normal and told them to get lost, Harry then finally got his new cloak and they headed back to Hogwarts. As Harry arrived back in the great hall he thought to himself." Just one more day until school starts". 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry awoke excitedly, realising that he'd soon be seeing all his old friends again (he especially wanted to see Cho Chang). He sat up in his bed and pulled aside the curtains surrounding his bed and got to his feet, he went over to Ron's bed and pulled his curtains away to wake up Ron.

"Aaaaarrgggggggghhhhhh." Harry screamed as he looked down at Ron, who was lying there with his face deformed and a sickly shade of green. Hermoinne burst through the door as Ron sat up in his bed. His twisted mouth turned slowly from its deformed status in to a wide grin.

"Got ya." He giggled and fell back on to his bed in a fit of laughter. When he stop laughing he slipped something in his mouth and swallowed. Slowly his face changed from it twisted grin back to normal.

"How'd you do that?" said Harry staring at Ron.

"It's one of our new tricks." Said Fred, as he and George entered the room." What do you think, all you have to do is swallow one of these." He held up a small red sweet.

" To reverse it you swallow one of these." George held up a blue sweet.

"That wasn't very n… " Hermoinne started in a angry voice, but stopped as Sirius came through the door. 

"Hurry up you lot, there's load's to do to get ready for the kids. Come down to the great hall when your ready, I've got some good news. But you'll find out more about that at the sorting." And with that Sirius left. 

"Wonder what the news is." 

Hours later the student where about to arrive, Harry, Ron and Hermoinne and Ginny sat in their places. But Fred and George where no where to be seen.

"Wonder were they got to?" Harry spoke mainly to himself.

"Where right here came." Fred's and George's voice from their places." Visio." Suddenly they appeared in their seats, grinning evilly at each other. 

"Where were you?" Ron asked suspiciously. But before they could reply kids started to flood into the Hall, Harry looked around keenly, then he spotted her. Cho Chang looked more beautiful than ever, as she sat elegantly down on her seat at the Ravenclaw table Seamus came over to them and sat beside them. Soon everyone was in and sat down, then came a loud farting sound from the Slytherine table, everyone turned and looked at an embarrassed Malfoy, he got even more embarrassed when a voice as loud as a howler erupted around the.

"Malfoy is a LOSER." The voice boomed. Everyone laughed at Malfoy, who went at darker shade of red than Ron's hair.

"You did that didn't you." Hermoinne roared with laughter, then Dumbldor sat down at the teacher's table and the room fell silent. Soon Lupin could be seen walking across the room carrying the sorting hat and a stool. He sat the hat down and when all the first years where all in it started to sing:

The four groups of Hogarts,

In which do you belong?

Slytherines can be powerful, 

But Gryffindors are also strong, 

Ravenclaw's are smart and wise,

Hufflepuff's nobility can come as a surprise

So put me on if you wish to know

To which one you are to go.

There was a gasp from the first years as the hat had stopped talking, there was about twenty of them this time. The first two went to Slytherine, the third to Hufflepuff, the fourth to Gryffindor, the fifth to Slytherine, then two to Ravenclaw, another to Gryffindor, another three to Hufflepuff, then at last two more to Gryffindor and one to Ravenclaw. The way that Cho Chang greeted and hugged that last Ravenclaw, Harry wished she would hug him like that.

"A few words before the start of our meal." Dumbledor announced." Two of our beloved teachers are occupied and will not be here this year. These are the heads of Slytherine and Gryffindor's house, but filling in for them will be Professor Black, who was Wrongly accused of aiding Lord Voldermort. The second fill in will be Professor Lupin who has come back for this year to take the Slytherine's and Potions. At the mention of Sirius all the heads had turned to look at Harry, but at the mention of Lupin and the Slytherines Harry stared over at the Malfoy who was looking annoyed.

They then had a fine meal as the golden plates where magically covered in delicious food that would have been magically refilled if they had ever ran out, there was food of every type. They ate until they couldn't eat another mouthful. When everyone was full and tired the food disappeared and Dumbledor stood up." one more thing, this year the Quidditch cup is back on, but I don't want anyone walking around on their own after dark, its not safe now that Voldermorts back. Good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next day, with a jolt of terror; he'd been having a lovely dream. In the dream his parents were still alive, it was Christmas and they were all celebrating at Hogwarts. It had been the best Christmas, his dad had shown him all the secret passages and his mum had smothered him in hugs and kisses. At the last few minutes of the dream Harry had been walking down to the great hall when he bumped into Cho.

"Hi." Harry said trying to act casually." You going down to the Great hall too?"

"Yeah." Cho flirted back." You want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Harry blushed." Here, let me carry that book for you." Taking the book from Cho, who smiled at him. At the bottom of the stairs they stopped to say bye to each other, Harry was handing Cho back her book when Ron and Hermoine crept down the stairs behind them.

"Look up." Said Hermoine holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads.

"Go on Harry, give here a kiss. You like that wouldn't you Cho?" Ron was grinning as wide as his brothers usually do when they've just blown something up.

"Yeah, I would like that." Cho admitted. Harry went redder than Ron's hair, but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity, he leaned forward and kissed Cho right on the lips for about a minute, it was interrupted by a loud crash. That's when Voldermort had came and Harry had awaked. Harry didn't want to go back to bed so he got up and dressed, it was still dark out but the sunrise could be seen on the horizon.

He went down to the dark common room; the embers in the fireplace had almost gone out. Harry pulled out his wand "flameo" a jet of flame shot out of the end of his want, seconds later his wand had stopped spewing flames and there was now a raging fire in the fireplace. A silhouette of a dark figure caught Harry's eye as it moved closer, Harry reached for his wand. As the figure drew closer it became more detail. Its dark, messy black hair stood up at the back. "No" Harry gasped "it can't be". But sure enough, as the man crept closer he came completely visible, it was him, Harry's father. But there was something strange, the light from the fire seemed to pass right through him and cast no shadow.

"He's coming, he's coming and he's after you. Make no mistake, he will get you." The man that looks like James whispered in a cruel and harsh voice.

"YOURN'T MY FATHER!" Harry shouted." WHO ARE YOU?" The man let out a high pitched evil laugh, for the first time Harry noticed that the man was transparent, Harry pulled his from his pocket and aimed it straight at the creature "Stupefy", Harry shouted the first spell that came to him. The bolt went right through the creature, the creature approached Harry.

"What's going on down there?" Ron's voice floated down the stair. There was a banging on the stairs that told Harry people were coming. Harry turned to the stairs, when he looked back the creature was gone. Five minutes later the whole of Gryffindor was down in the common room looking bewilderedly at Harry.

"What's going on here?" Every head turned to see who it was that had just came through the portrait hole, it was Sirius. Good, Harry thought.

"We need to talk, Sirius." Harry spoke as everyone stared in silence. Sirius nodded.

"Alright everyone." Sirius called out." Get back to bed." Ron and Hermoine hung back after all the others had gone back upstairs, they waited by Harry's side. Sirius started to tell them to go upstairs, but Harry cut him off. "I want them to here this, can we go to Dumbledor."

"Very well." They walked out through the portrait hole down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs, Sirius in the lead, stopped them in front of a familiar stone gargoyle, this was the hidden entrance to Dumbledor's office.

"Ton tongue toffee." Sirius said aloud, the gargoyle hoped aside and a passage opened with a spiral staircase leading up, but it wasn't a normal staircase it was like an escalator. They hopped on the stairs and it took them up.

"Is that password for real." Ron Whispered to Harry." I mean my brother's invented them." Harry didn't have time to answer, they had reached the top of the stairs and the office door lay open. Dumbledor welcomed them in and asked Harry to tell him what happened, Harry told them the story of the creature that looked like his dad. Harry drew his story to a close, Ron, Hermoine, Sirius looked stunned and even Dumbledor looked puzzled. There's no question about it, until we know what this creature is you will need protection at night, Sirius you will have to stay in the Gryffindor Common room until this is all blown over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What was all that about last night?" It was Fred and George; they had been waiting for Harry to come down so they could speak to him.

"Dumbledor told me not to tell anyone, only he, Ron, Hermoine and Sirius know that." Harry responded.

"Come on you can tell us." 

"Look he doesn't want to talk about it, alright." Ron said angrily. The look on the face of Fred and George told Harry that they had got the idea, they slumped off muttering something that sounded like "just wondering". At that moment Hermoine came down the stairs that let to the girls dormitory with a big grin.

"What are you looking so happy about." Ron asked grumpily from the chair that he had been sat at.

"That's personal." Hermoine said happily." By the way I saw Bill and Charlie walking towards the castle."

"Bill and Charlie? What are they doing here? Ron asked.

"Let's go down to the great hall, maybe we'll see them down there." Harry said trying to get last night out of his head.

"We can get something to eat while were down there." Ron put in.

"Sorry I can't I've got to go somewhere." Hermoine told them." But I can still walk down there with you.

"Where are you going." Harry asked curiously. But Hermoine refused to tell them, so they got up and exited the common room through the portrait hole. They were down to the great hall when Hermoine left them.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ron asked Harry. Before Harry could answer Bill called them over to the Gryffindor table. They walked over there and said hi to everyone already sitting down and they said hi back, including Charlie who responded through a mouth full of food.

"What are you to doing here." Ron eyed them suspiciously.

We're not sure ourselves. We both got owls from Dumbledor telling us to meet him up in the owlery, strange place to meet if you ask me." Bill told them while Charlie chewed on his mouthful. Charlie took a look at his watch and swallowed what he had been eating. 

"We'd better go its 9:26, he told us to meet him at 9:30." Charlie said looking up from his watch, then stood up. 

"Bye." Bill said also standing up. They walked around a corner and out of sight. Harry gave Ron a confused look.

"What's going on at school today? First Hermoine starts acting all secretive, now Bill and Charlie are meeting with Dumbledor up in the owlery." Harry asked Ron. Harry watched as Ron's face changed from puzzled to a grin.

"Got your invisibility cloak handy?" Ron said, his grin broadening.

"Wait here, I'll go get it." Harry told Ron. Before Ron could reply Harry was out of the hall and up the stairs. Ron went to wait for Harry at the foot of the stairs. He turned the corner and bashed into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking very pleased.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron questioned Malfoy suspiciously. Malfoy smirked back, "This" he pulled out his wand. However Ron had foreseen this and grabbed his.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled. The spell hit Malfoy right in his gut and froze him in place. Ron may have beaten Malfoy but he couldn't beat 3 0n 1, Crabbe had cast the Body lock on him. At that moment Harry came down the stairs, he saw what had happened.

"Stupefy." Harry shouted." Stupefy." At that moment Crabbe and Goyle both froze in their position, he then cast the counter curse on Ron. When Ron was back to normal he kicked Malfoy in the shins hurting his toe in the process.

"Quick or it will be to late." Harry told Ron. Checking that no one was looking they slipped on the cloak, unfortunately they hadn't seen the person that was spying on them, but the spy had seen them and now knew about Harry's cloak. Ron and Harry went quickly up the stairs to the owlery. On the way up the stairs that led to the owlery they saw Hermoine smiling and walking down the stair happily.

"So that was where she was, the owlery." Ron whispered. Harry didn't reply, they let Hermoine pass by them then they kept going. They reached the door to the owlery, Dumbledor, Bill and Charlie where inside talking seriously.

"Yeah, I think I can get you a dragon Dumbledor. I'll just need to send a letter." Came a voice from inside the room, they knew it belonged to Charlie. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night Harry kept spinning the day's events over in his head. A dragon, what did Dumbledor want with a dragon? And what was Hermoine up to? Snores coming from the bed next to his told Harry that Ron was asleep. Harry suddenly heard a noise, it was coming from outside his window. It was like a whisper, faint at first but growing slightly louder. Harry could just make out the words now, they seemed to be coming from outside the dormitory window "He's coming, he's after you, he'll get you, he'll get revenge". It kept repeating these words. Harry climbed out of bed and walked to the window, he looked out, there was nothing there. But where was that voice coming from. Harry looked down at the ground and he saw something move, there was no mistaking what it was. It was the creature that looked like his dad and it was carrying a big bag over its shoulder.

"Its back." Harry muttered to himself. 

"Ron get over here, quick." Harry called to Ron, but Ron didn't reply. Quietly as possible Harry walked over to Ron's bed and pulled back the curtain. Harry gasped, Ron wasn't there. Harry did the first thing that came to his mind, he ran down the stairs to get Sirius. When he got there he saw Sirius lying on the floor unconscious with a cut on his forehead.

"Wake up, please wake up." Harry said tapping Sirius on the cheek, this didn't help so Harry stopped and checked his pulse. Good he's still alive, Harry thought relief washing over him.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harry told the unconscious Sirius. Then he ran up to the girl's dormitory.

"Wake up." Harry panted. "Sirius…downstairs…Ron…disappeared." Then Harry ran back downstairs to Sirius, who had just awakened, the girls quickly followed him. 

"What's going on?" Hermoine asked.

"Ron's been kidnapped." Harry said glumly. There was a shocked silence.

"Who did it." Sirius asked." I didn't get a chance to see them."

"It was the thing that was here last night." Harry replied." I saw it outside the window carrying a big back, then I realised Ron wasn't here."

"Right everyone go back to bed, including you Hermoine." Sirius ordered, she started to protest but the stern look on Sirius's face told her not to disagree. When Sirius had made sure that no one was trying to listen from the stairs he sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Are you ok Harry?" Sirius asked Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what about you? And what's going to happen to Ron?" Harry replied panicking.

"Calm down Harry, I'll get Dumbledor to send out a search party." Sirius said standing up." We'll need to get those extra security measures put in quick."

"What security measure's?" Harry asked also standing up now. But Sirius ignored him and walked to the portrait hole.

"Follow me." Sirius ordered, but Harry already knew where they were going, to Dumbledor's office. Before Harry knew it they were standing in front of Dumbledor explaining what had happened and that Ron was missing.

"Don't worry Harry I'll send out a search party to look for him." Said Dumbledor calmly." And as for this creature, I now know what it is based on the information you have given me."

"What is it?" Harry asked, panic starting to build up inside of him.

"It's a spell." Dumbledor said plainly." Its called "Undeathis Returno". It brings a dead person into a part ghost; it can carry things and is controlled by the caster. The worst part about it is no spell can touch them, the only way of breaking the spell is to use the hottest flames known on it or when the caster makes them."

"Now I need a word with you in private Dumbledor, Harry would you wait outside." Sirius asked Harry.

"Sure." Said Harry walking out of Dumbledors office. Harry waited for about five minutes, finally Sirius emerged from the office to take him back to his dormitory. All that night Harry lay awake, to scared to close his eyes. 

The next day rumours where spreading about Ron and the creature, each of these rumours more exaggerated than the last. A few days had gone by and nothing else out of the ordinary happen, although there was now bags the size of tennis balls under Harry's eyes. The fourth day after Ron was missing no one had come close to finding any clue of where he was, by now Harry was really worried and scared about what had happened to him. On the fifth day Harry and Hermoine were walking down to care of magical creatures, Hermoine was trying to get Harry's mind off Ron by reading him facts from Deadly and Dangerous Creatures.

"Did you know that the flame from a Norwegian ridgeback dragon is the hottest flame known." Hermoine read. This sparked a memory in Harry's head, what was it that Dumbledor had said, " the only way of breaking the spell is to use the hottest flames known on it", and that time they heard Bill say he could get him a dragon. But before Harry could think about this they had reached Hagrid's hut.

"Hello there." Said Hagrid in a cheery voice." Got a real treat for yer this year."

"Yeah, cos those your last treat of those blast-end shkrewts went down really well." Said Malfoy sarcastically walking up behind Harry.

"You shut up Malfoy, or I'll give you a detention." Hagrid shouted back at Malfoy. But Harry had had enough he drew his wand and aimed it at Malfoy.

"Armos bendio" Harry yelled, Malfoy's arm spanned up behind his back and started pulling upwards.

"Aarggghhhhh." Malfoy cried out in pain, Crabbe and Goyle were reaching in to their robes for their wands when Hagrid shouted, "STOP", it nearly deafened everyone in the area.

"Armos normatis." Hagrid said, pointing his umbrella at Malfoy. Malfoy's face was now changing from pain to anger, but he didn't reach for his wand. There was a moment's silence, which was interrupted by Hagrid.

"Now, lets get started. This term I have some extraordinary creatures for you, but they are also very dangerous." Said Hagrid looking very pleased with himself. "They're called Spikeballs. Com'on there over here". Hagrid lead them over to a fenced off area behind his hut. They all looked in side, but couldn't see anything.

"So, where are they." Malfoy grinned." All I see are some boulders."

"Watch." Said Hagrid picking up a small stone. He threw it at the nearest boulder, to everyone's surprise when the stone hit the boulder the boulder shot spikes out of its self at all angles. It then unrolled itself, it was about ten feet long when fully rolled out. Its underside was a dark yellow colour and I had two holes in its face for a nose, and it had two eyes that were as big as small footballs, its hears where not visible but its mouth was the size of a banana. Hagrid threw another stone at it, its mouth opened wide and they saw two rows of razor sharp teeth. It move towards the stone and caught it in its mouth and began to chew.

"Don't worry, they only eat rocks." Hagrid told them after seeing the frightened expression on the girl's faces." Now everyone throw them rocks, so that they can eat and get used to your smell." Malfoy picked up a rock and through it as hard as he could at the Spikeballs, the rest of the Slytherines did the same but to their annoyance the Spikeballs caught them every time. The Gryffindors were a lot kinder and threw them to them, not at them. About three minutes after they started feeding them, the Spikeballs rolled back up. Hagrid walked over to them.

"That's enough feeding for toda…" He was cut off by a voice that could only just be heard. "Help me", it seemed to be saying.

"Hagrid that's Ron's voice." Harry shouted in a surprised voice." Its coming from the forest."

"Wait here." Said Hagrid and ran off into the forest, a murmur of people talking excitedly. Minutes Hagrid came back into view carrying Ron in his arms.

"Everyone, the rest of this period is free, I'm taking him to the hospital wing." Hagrid panted then ran off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermoine ran up to the castle and didn't stop until they where out side the hospital wing. Harry pushed open the door and they both walked in, Hagrid and Dumbledor were seated by Ron's bed and Madame Pompfrey was fussing about taking Ron's temperature.

"Is he ok?" Hermoine asked quietly.

"He's still unconscious." Dumbledor said." According to Madame Pompfrey he's been like that for hours." 

"That's impossible." Harry stated a little too loudly." We heard him call out for help."

"That's true, Dumbledor." Hagrid admitted." But when I got to him he was out cold."

"Let's not discuss this now." Dumbledor said looking over at Ron, Dumbledor looked as if he was doing some serious thinking. Harry and Hermoine sat down next to Dumbledor, they waited for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Ron seemed to stir, "No, don't do that to Harry! You won't get away with this, you can't its to awful", Ron shouted in his sleep. What Harry said chilled Harry to the bone, but Ron seemed to have gone back into his slumber. They waited again, they where going to go down to dinner when Ron stirred again and this time he opened his eyes.

"Ron, are you ok?" Dumbledor asked. Ron quickly sat up.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

" You were kidnapped. Don't you remember what happened?" Hermoine said sympathetically.

"All I remember is waking up in a dark bag, then I heard a snake hissing, then someone started carrying me. That's all I remember." Ron told them. 

"Harry, Hermoine. You two take Ron up to the common room and we'll send up food, I'll personally excuse you for the lessons you missed. But Harry, I think you should go to seeker practise." Dumbledor told them. So they took Ron up to the common room, much to the annoyance of Madame Pompfrey. The food and drink was sent up to them ten minutes later, that they ate while Harry told Ron his story. Before Harry knew it, it was time to go to his seeker lessons, he walked through the castle with his firebolt and out onto the Quidditch pitch. Cho, Malfoy and Martin (the other seekers) were already out there. 

"Hi Harry." Cho called over to him smiling.

"Late as always Potter." Malfoy sneered at him.

"Hi." Martin said shyly, he was only a second year and had a Nimbus 2001 like Malfoy, Cho also had a firebolt. which had been given to her for her birthday.

"Alright, lets get started." Madame Hooch (is that the name of the flying teacher?) called over to them." Mount your brooms."

"UP." Malfoy, Cho and Martin called and their brooms jumped into their hands, then they all mounted their brooms and flew up into the air.

"Now, were going to have a little competition." Madame Hooch told them from her broom as she flew up to join them." Now, I'm going to release ten snitch's and when the hours up the on with the most wins. She released the snitch's, but wouldn't let them go after them. Five minutes later she told them to spin around three times then they could go, just to make sure all the snitch's were out of their sight. Harry flew upwards, the others did the same. Harry started circling around the pitch looking for a sign of a snitch. There, was that one. Yes it was he saw a snitch. He dived, Malfoy saw what he was doing and moved and blocked his way.

"What's the matter Malfoy, scared I'll beat you." Harry threatened Malfoy.

"Yeah right." Malfoy said sarcastically. 

"If your so cocky about beating me then lets make a bet, ten galleons." Harry said looking around for the snitch.

"Your on." Malfoy sneered at him, Harry was about to reply but he caught a glance of something gold. He pulled into a spectacular dive, Malfoy tried to follow but his broom was to slow and Harry got to it first. He had no idea how many the others had got, but at least he'd got one. Suddenly Malfoy, who was circling below Harry, turned his broom vertical and dropped down to claim his first snitch. Then a idea hit Harry, he could get back at Malfoy. As Malfoy looked up at Harry he tucked the snitch into his bag, they had all been given one to put the snitch's in, with a look of triumph on his face. Harry dived, knowing that Malfoy would do the same. He was right Malfoy came up behind him, Harry was holding his broom back so that Malfoy could keep up. The ground came nearer and nearer, at the last second Harry pulled up his broom Handle up, He zoomed up into the air and Malfoy slammed right into the ground. Madame Hooch's whistle blew and everyone land next to Malfoy.

"Harry, your in detention. You know that the wronski feint is not aloud." She shouted at him while looking down Malfoy squirming around in pain." Everyone go back to your towers." They trudged off the pitch towards the castle, although he'd got a detention Harry couldn't help feeling happy with himself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry hurried up to the common room, when he got there Ron was surrounded by people. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked Lavender Brown.

"Ron's telling us the story of how that thing had to fight him before he could take him, he's so brave." Lavender said admiringly, just like Ron to exaggerate his story like he did with the mermaids, Harry thought to himself. Harry walked to Ron as most of the crowd went to talk or do other things. Harry reached Ron when the portrait hole opened and Sirius stepped in.

"I have an announcement to make, there is a feast tomorrow at dinner time and everyone must be there." Sirius declared and walked back out the hole.

"Wonder what that's all about." Ron said quietly. 

"Don't know." Harry replied, the portrait hole swung open but no one came in but they saw someone quickly climb out and duck from view.

"That was Hermoine!" Ron told Harry." Quick get your invisibility cloak." Harry raced up the stairs and got the cloak from his suitcase, Ron was at his heels all the way. They threw on the cloak, making sure they were hidden from view. Then they half walked half ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole, about ten metres down the corridor they saw Hermoine step down the stair. They followed her closely, making as little noise as possible. Hermoine walked down the steps and down to the Great hall with Harry and Ron in quick pursuit. Finally after about ten minutes of following her Hermoine stopped outside a door and pushed it open, she stepped in. It was the owlery, Hermoine tied a piece of paper to a owl and sent it to deliver the message. Hermoine turned to leave, Harry and Ron walked out of the way before she walked into them. Then they hurried to get back to the common room before Hermoine did, they made it just in time and ran up to the boys dormitory. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was watching and he took the cloak off and put it back in its place, but what he and Ron didn't know was that they had been watched the whole time. 

"Who do you think Hermoine was sending that letter to?" Ron asked Harry who was equally in the dark about all this. 

"Probably the same person she sent the letter to when we went to see Dumbledor talk to Bill and Charlie." Harry said thoughtfully." Let's just get some sleep." 

The next morning Harry woke up at half eight, he clambered out of bed and woke up Ron. 

"Com'on lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving." Harry told Ron, the growl that came from Ron's stomach told Harry that he agreed. They got dressed and went down to breakfast; Hermoine was already down there. Ron was about to say something to her when the post arrived, Harry received a two letters and to his surprise and annoyance, a howler. With a gulp he opened the Howler.

"HE'S COMING FOR YOU HARRY POTTER AND HE WANTS HIS REVENGE, HE'S GONA KILL YOU." The voice boomed, everyone in the room fell silent and turned to look at him. Harry turned over one of the letters with trembling hands, trying to ignore the stares. To Harry Potter remember you have a detention tonight, meet in the great hall at eight o'clock, great first a howler then a detention the same night. He turned over the last letter it was from Hagrid. Dear Harry, I 'eard about your detention, why don't you come and visit me after. That cheered Harry up slightly, he pulled a Quill from his pocket and wrote, "ok I'll come" on the back and sent it off with Hedwig. He ate his breakfast and when he'd finished Dumbledor called him over to the staff table. 

"Are you ok." Dumbledor asked him sympathetically." That howler didn't scare you did it."

"We'll, it kind of shook me up." Harry admitted, looking down at his feet.

"You, know that you perfectly safe here, we have installed new safety measure to protect the Gryffindor towers. No one that wants to hurt you can get in there." Dumbledor told him." But I want you to be on the look out, ok. If you see anything strange, tell a member of staff." 

"Yes sir." Harry replied, now looking up at Dumbledor.

"What lesson do you have next?" Dumbledor asked warmly, Harry thought for a minute before replying.

"Double charms with the Ravenclaws." Harry said feeling slightly better, charms was one of his favourite lessons if you didn't count Quidditch and flying. Plus Ravenclaw was his second favourite house, after Gryffindor. The next lesson went by quickly, as did the rest of the after noon. Before they new it dinner time was upon them, they walked back down to the great hall. It was magnificent, the enchanted ceiling showed a clear and starry night, there were candles floating above each of the house tables. The candles above the Gryffindor table gave off a scarlet and gold light, but the ones above the Slytherine table shone green and silver. There were only a few people down there already, and these were all seated at the Hufflepuff table and the staff table (which was full with all the teacher.). They sat down at their table and waited, within minutes the room was full with the noise of people talking and chattering. Dumbledor stood up and the room fell silent. Now first things first, Quidditch shall be starting tomorrow. The first match will be Slytherine Vs Hufflepuff; after that match finishes Gryffindor will play Ravenclaw. 

"Tomorrow! Wood would be appalled, one day to go to the first match and we haven't had a bit of practise." Harry joked to George above the roar of applause.

"It's a shame he's not here, I hope Ron's ok taking over as keeper." George replied. That's right, Harry thought, Ron's the new keeper, after what had happened he'd completely forgot.

"QIUET." Dumbledor called above the noise and got silence automatically." Next thing McGonagal is coming back to teach transfiguration lessons, but will leave the Gryffindor house under the supervision of Professor Black." And for the first time since they had walked in they noticed Professor McGonagal seated at the staff table. Dumbledor sat back down and the kids turned around and began talking to each other.

"So, Ron you nervous about your first game as keeper?" Hermoine asked Ron. Ron started to reply but was cut off by Fred.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Fred reassured Ron." And with Harry as seeker, the snitch will be caught before they have time to shoot." The food suddenly appeared on their plates and everyone started to eat, when everyone finished the main course the plates were magically cleaned and dessert appeared. There was pudding of every sort and plenty for everyone.

"Hermoine, could you help me with that homework that I'm stuck on?" Ron asked in a strange voice, at first Hermoine looked puzzled but then her expression changed as if she understood something they didn't.

"Oh, that homework." Hermoine said." Ok, com'on the lets go up to the tower. They walked quickly out of the great hall and up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked." I don't remember Ron being stuck on any homework." George tried to reply through a mouthful of icecream but it came out all muffled and non audible.

"I'll bring them some pudding." Harry said to him self. He picked up some icecream and chocolate eclairs, then walked up to the Gryffindor common room making sure he didn't drop anything. But when he got in through the portrait hole (which was very difficult because he had his hands full) they weren't there. He placed the puddings on a table and went up to the boy's dormitory to see if they were there. The dormitory door was stood slightly ajar, he was about to open it fully when he saw Ron and Hermoine sitting on Ron's bed. But they weren't doing homework that was for sure, they were kissing. They were even to caught up in the kissing that they didn't even hear Harry gasp in surprise.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To answer some of the questions I got in the reviews. This is my first story I've written and no I haven't finished this story yet, there's a lot more chapters coming (hopefully soon). The more reviews I get the more it motivates me to write the chapters up quickly, so please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry decided not to disturb them. He left and went back out of the portrait hole as quietly as possible, when he saw Fred and George walking towards the portrait carrying Neville he quickly clambered back in he portrait hole and out of their sight.

"Ron, Hermoine are you in here?" Harry called. A noise came from up in the boy's dormitory and a minute later Ron and Hermoine walked down the stairs and into the common room, Ron was red in the face but other than that there was no sign that he'd just been making out with Hermoine.

"Just finished that homework." Hermoine said. At that moment Fred and George came into view at the portrait hole, they hoisted Neville up and through the hole, the climbed in themselves.

"What happened?" Hermoine asked looking down at the dazed Neville.

"You remember that trick step? The one that disappears." Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah." Said Ron.

"Well he didn't." George laughed." He stepped on it as we were walking back here, he fell over and hit his head on the wall. We've had to carry him all the way back here." They all looked down at Neville as he sat up on the floor, he had a confused look on his face and had a distant look in his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked wearily. 

"At the Gryffindor tower." Harry told.

" The what? Hey, who are you?" Neville asked starting to panic.

"Oh no, he's got amnesia." Hermoine stated." Neville calm down, were friends."

"Who's Neville?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"Harry, Ron help me get him to the hospital wing." Hermoine demanded. They guided Neville out of the common room, having to gain his trust first. Then they took him down the corridor.

"Hey, you two. Don't get into any trouble, we need you on top form tomorrow." Fred called after then. 

"My detention! I'm going to be late." Harry realised.

"You go, we can handle the rest of the way on are own." Ron grinned looking at Hermoine. There gonna be at it again, Harry thought to himself as he race down the stair and into the great hall. As he came down the stairs he saw Professor Sprouts waiting.

"Ah, there you are Harry." Professor Sprouts called." I've been waiting for you."

"Are you taking the detention?" Harry asked him.

"Yes. We'll be planting some mandrakes." Professor Sprouts told him. Professor Sprouts led Harry out of the castle and down to the greenhouses. They walked into greenhouse three and an uneasy feeling came over Harry. There were five mandrakes and they were huge, their heads nearly touched the roof. They were all quiet and not moving.

"Don't worry, there under a spell. They won't wake up until sunlight." Professor Sprouts said after seeing the anxious look on Harry's face. After hearing this Harry felt better as the uneasy feeling left him.

"Lightio floatius." Professor Sprouts said pointing his wand at the mandrakes began to hover about a foot above the floor." Now take these two outside and leave them beside the edge of the forest. Harry pulled at the two mandrakes that Professor Sprouts had pointed to, he was surprised at how easily they were to move. He took them to the edge of the forest and saw Professor Sprouts pulling two more.

"Get the last one." Professor Sprouts told him. " And grab the two shovels." Harry ran back to the greenhouse and looked around for the shovels, the greenhouse was dark and it was hard to see. He saw them leaning against the wall by the door, he picked them up and pulled the mandrake with him as he walked to were Professor Sprouts was waiting for him. When Harry got back he saw that there was five crosses on the ground, he let go of the mandrake and put the shovels on the ground. Professor Sprouts picked one of the shovels up off the ground and handed it back to Harry. 

"I need you to dig five holes where I put the crosses." Professor Sprouts told Harry. Harry began working, after twenty minutes he'd dug up four of the five holes. He started work on the fifth one, after digging the hole half way he thought he heard something. It was a voice from below him, he listened for a minute but the sound disappeared so he began to dig again. A while later he'd nearly finished the hole when he hit something hard, but he couldn't see what.

"Well done Harry." Professor Sprouts said coming over to him." You can go now." Harry didn't think about the voice or the hard thing he hit anymore. He said bye to Professor Sprouts and ran of to Hagrids hut, Hagrid opened the door to Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Hi 'arry, I 'aven't seen you in a long time." Hagrid said warmly. Harry walked into the hut, there was a kettle above the fire and a chair was seated in front of it.

"I've been busy." Harry told him, he was delighted to sit in front of the warm fire after that long dig.

" I've 'eard." Hagrid said." Do you want a rock cake 'arry.

"No thanks." Harry said." Did you want to talk to me about something Hagrid?"

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling ok, after what 'appened to Ron and all." Hagrid said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Harry lied." I don't mean to be rude but I'd better go, there's a quidditch match tomorrow and it won't be safe to walk back to the castle later."

"That's ok, I understand. I'll walk you back." Hagrid grinned to Harry. They walked back to the castle in silence and only talked when they reached the front doors.

"Bye." Harry said tiredly.

"Bye, and don't go getting in more trouble. Even if it is to get back at Malfoy." Hagrid laughed quietly to himself. Harry trudged up to the Gryffindor tower. He was stopped halfway by Peeves.

"Go away Peeves, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Harry growled at Peeves while dodging a picture that Peeve had thrown at him.

"Ooooowwww, someone's not very happy." Peeves laughed at him, throwing another picture.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from round a corner; Peeves obviously recognised the voice because he disappeared before the Bloody Baron came round the corner.

"What's going on here?" He repeated.

"Peeves was here." Harry told him and walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" The fat lady in the picture asked.

"Slytherine suck." Harry said, it was a password the whole of Gryffindor had agreed on, and the portrait swung forward and he stepped inside. Ron and Hermoine were there on their own but they weren't kissing, although from the look of it they had just stopped.

"Hi." They said simultaneously. Harry said hi back and collapsed in a armchair next to them.

"Harry we have something to tell you." Ron said looking at Hermoine." Me and Hermoine are going out."

"I know." Harry told them before thinking about what he was saying.

"What do you mean." Hermoine asked suspiciously. Harry explained all about seeing them kissing, they didn't seem to mind this though.

"How's Neville?" Harry asked.

"He's fine, he's spending the night in the hospital wing but he's got his memory back." Hermoine answered.

"We'll I'm going to bed. We've got to be up by nine." He said and walked went up to bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry woke up the next morning and looked up at the clock it was 8:45. Harry pulled back the curtains on his bed and climbed out. He got dressed into his quidditch robes, and walked over to Ron's bed. He pulled back the curtains on Ron's bed but he wasn't there, his quidditch robes were gone to. Harry picked up his firebolt and headed down to the common room to look for Ron. He walked slowly down the stairs until he entered the common room, Ron was in there sitting nervously in front of the fire.

"First match nerve's huh?" Harry said taking Ron by surprise.

"I woke up at eight and couldn't get back to sleep." Ron told him." I'm excited, nervous and scared all at the same time."

"I had the exact same feeling the first time I played, you'll be fine." Harry reassured him." Com'on lets go down to the great hall and get a early breakfast."

"Good idea, I didn't notice it before but now that you mention it I'm starved." Ron replied standing up. Just before they left Hermoine came down the girls stairs.

"Hi." Hermoine said brightly.

"Hi, you want to come and get breakfast with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermoine said. The trio climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down to the great hall. They were the first ones there, but there was already food on the tables so they sat down and began to eat. They had just started when Fred and George entered the room with their best friend Lee Jordan; they came and sat down beside the Ron.

"How you feeling?" Lee asked Ron.

"A bit nervous." Ron admitted, they didn't have time to continue their conversation because Malfoy came up behind them with Goyle and Crabbe.

"You couldn't save a shot if it went straight to you Weasly." Malfoy sneered." But that's probably because your family's so poor that you can't afford a broom to practise on. Ron, Fred and George jumped up and out of their seats and balled their hands into fists.

"That's it Malfoy, your gonna pay for that remark." Fred said through gritted teeth.

"So you'll have some money for a change." Malfoy laughed at him, Ron was saying something about falling for the wronski feint but Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at Malfoy with a look of pure hatred on his face and before he knew what he was doing he dived at Malfoy. Malfoy feel to the floor with Harry on top of him, Malfoy tried to get Harry off but he couldn't. Harry swung his fist and caught Malfoy right in the nose, when Harry looked up he saw that the others were all fighting. A force hit Harry and pushed him off Malfoy, Malfoy climbed on Harry and pulled back his fist.

"STOP THAT THIS MINUTE!" A voice boomed across the hall, it was Professor McGonagal. She marched across the room were they were all frozen in there fighting positions. Harry looked at the others, it appeared that Crabbe and Goyle had been having the advantage over the others.

"I AM OUTRAGED TO SEE THIS. MALFOY, CRABBE, GOYLE GET OFF THEM AT ONCE!" Professor McGonagal demanded. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle climbed up and walked over to each other. The Gryffindor students got up and stood together." Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle that's a detention for starting fights and fifty points off Slytherine, you may leave now." 

"But tha…" Malfoy started to protest but was silenced by a stern look from Professor McGonagal. He walked out of the great hall with his friend by his side.

"Now, why don't you explain what happened." Professor McGonagal said to Harry.

"Well, they came over to us and started saying things about Ron's family and then they started fighting with us, so we defended our selves." Harry lied; full well knowing it had been him that had started the fight. 

"Ok, I believe you. You may continue eating, but I shall take ten points from Gryffindor for retaliating." Professor told them and walked away quickly. When she was out of earshot they began talking.

"That was awesome." Lee exclaimed." We kicked their arses."

"And we didn't get a detention and they did." Hermoine added." But I didn't fight."

"Are you guys all alright? When I looked at you it looked like Crabbe and Goyle were beating you." Harry told them.

"Yeah, were fine. We spotted McGonagal before she spotted us and we made it look like they were beating us up." George explained." We tried to tell you but before we could McGonagal saw us. They talked about the fight all breakfast, finally it was time to go and get changed into their quidditch robes. Lee headed up to the commentator's box, Harry, Ron, Fred and George when to get changed and Hermoine went to find Neville. Katie and the other chasers were already changed and up in the stadium waiting for the match between Slytherine and Hufflepuff. They got changed in silence and went to find the chasers. As they arrived at their seats the match started, they sat down and watched the game and listened to the commentary. 

" The Slytherines are in possession and they're doing some ok passes, what's this a bludger its hit the new Slytherine chaser. Now Hufflepuff are in possession, oh and that's a dirty cheat by a dirty player from Slytherine." Lee commentated, Professor McGonagal who was supervising his commentary gave him a stern look." Just kidding Professor. It's a Hufflepuff penalty, AND IT'S A GOAL." But Harry didn't hear any of this; he was concentrating on Malfoy who was circling high up in the sky like an eagle while Martin was searching lower down. An hour went by and Harry had no idea what the score was but it looked like Hufflepuff was winning. About half an hour later Martin started to fly high up in the pitch, Malfoy noticed his move and flew closer to him so he could keep an eye on him in case he dived for the snitch. When everyone had begun to think that Martins rise was just a change in strategy he dropped himself for the sky and soared down towards the ground with, Malfoy close behind.

"Go on Martin." Harry yelled above the cheers of the crowd, but as Malfoy had been boasting he had made his broom as fast as possible by renewing the twigs at the back. Malfoy over took Martin and grabbed at something that the crowd couldn't see, then he landed on the floor and raised his hands in triumph. The rest of his team landed next to him, but they weren't looking so happy. 

"I don't believe it." Ron shouted to Harry as the whole crowd except the Slytherines erupted into applause, but Harry was confused. Why was everyone cheering? Were they happy that Slytherine had won? Harry thought to himself.

"Why is everyone cheering? Slytherine won, Malfoy got the snitch." Harry called back to Ron.

"Weren't you paying attention? Hufflepuff were winning by one hundred and fifty points and Malfoy caught the snitch." Ron explained. It then hit Harry what had happened, it had finished up as a draw and the new rule that was just introduced to quidditch was that if it was a draw, then the team with the most fouls lost. As Harry realised that Hufflepuff had won he began to cheer with the rest of the crowd, except the Slytherines, and take joy in watching the rest of the Slytherine team shout at Malfoy.

"And what a win it was." Lee shouted over the magic microphone." Just think, it's all because the Slytherines are such rotten cheats." Then suddenly a strange noise was heard over the microphone, like two people fighting. Then a voice was heard from it.

"Sorry for the interruption, but Lee has now been relieved from his duty as commentator. There will no longer be a commentator." Professor McGonagal's voice was heard throughout the stadium. "Will Ravenclaw and Gryffindor please get into the ready position." The two teams walked to their starting places in a very good mood. Professor Hooch blew her whistle and they took off, Harry took off next to Fred and George.

"Hey. Fred, George if were one hundred and fifty points down tell me not to catch the snitch." Harry told them.

"Sure." They replied at the same time. Now without worrying about that Harry could focus fully on the snitch, He flew up higher than the rest of his team. He looked across the looked up and saw Cho had done the same and was flying around searching for the snitch with her beautiful black hair flowing elegantly behind her. She also looked up and when she looked at Harry she smiled and winked at him, Harry felt himself go red in the face as he turned away from her and looked for the snitch. Ten minutes later Harry saw it, a trail of glistening gold, He pulled into one of his infamous dives. Cho mirrored his acted and dived, but it looked as though she was still looking for the snitch. Harry dived deeper and Cho followed, her broom was faster than his because of how new it was. As the ground came nearer Cho caught up with Harry and over took him, she was looking around desperately. Then she did something unexpected she turned her broom and stopped right in front of Harry. Harry stopped as quickly as he could and nearly crashed right into her.

"Hi." Cho said in a flirty voice.

"Hi." Harry panted back over his heart, which was still pounding from the adrenaline rush.

"I was just wondering, your not going out with anyone are you?" Cho asked coolly.

"WHAT?" Harry said taken by surprise." Err no."

"Good, maybe we can get together sometime, think about it and get back to me." Cho replied, then flew back up to the top of the stadium and began looking around again. Harry did the same but slower. A long time went by and Harry didn't know how long the game had been going on for, when Fred flew up to speak to Harry. 

"If there was ever a time to catch the snitch, its now. I don't know how but were one hundred and forty points ahead. Wait we just scored, that's another ten points. Fred told him. Harry started to fly up again when he saw Cho dive, he tried to reach were she was headed but there was no chance. She was too far away, her hand's clasped around the snitch. The crowds erupted into applause and cheers once again, the game was over it was a draw. They all landed and congratulated each other, Harry made sure that he stayed as far away from Cho as he could, then they all went into get changed. Harry got changed quickly and crept out of the changing rooms and before anyone could see him. He slumped up to the dormitory on his own and got into his sleeping clothes. He got into bed feeling ashamed that they had been one hundred and fifty points a head and drawn because he couldn't get the snitch. Harry was thinking about what Cho had said but his thoughts quickly changed to the quidditch matches, before he fell asleep he had one last comforting thought. Slytherine were last without any points in the quidditch cup. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Harry slept in late. He woke up at eleven o'clock and got dress slowly and sleepily and climbed down the stairs to the common room. The room was empty except for Lavendar and Patil.

"Harry. Ron and Hermione told me to tell you that they've gone down to breakfast." Lavendar told Harry.

"Thanks." Harry muttered still half a sleep. He climbed out of the portrait hole, then down the corridor. On his way he saw something that woke him up as he looked at a suit of amour on his right. For a brief second he thought he saw eyes watching him from the helmet of the suit, but when he blinked the eyes were gone. He walked the rest of the way to the great hall quickly, but he couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was watching him. As he made his way to his place in the great hall he noticed that Ron had received a letter. With a parcel attached to it. He sat down and looked at the letter Ron was holding.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously. 

"A letter from mum." Ron replied, holding up the letter." She sent me a magic aeroplane. They fly for ages pulling off all kinds of stunts." He picked up a white plane with red strips horizontally across it; it had a pointed nose and wings pointing in a backward diagonal direction.

"Why don't we go and test it out after breakfast." Harry suggested.

"We could, we do have today off from school work." Hermione said with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Cheer up Hermione, it's just one day we have off." Ron said. They ate their breakfast with haste and went out to the lake. Ron threw the plane high into the sky. It did a series of loop-de-loops and pulled into a dive, inches from the ground the plane veered upwards. It went up and up until it was no longer visible, then it slowly came circling down into view.

"WHATS THAT!" Hermione shrieked, looking in the direction of the lake. Harry and Ron looked in the direction her finger was pointing. They saw that near the shore of the lake giant bubbles were forming and popping, with each pop they gave off a strong gust of hot and musty wind. As they looked on in amazement a bubble ten times bigger than the rest appeared out of the lake, it looked bigger than Hagrids house.

"DUCK!" Hermione shouted diving to the floor. Harry and Ron ducked mini seconds before the bubble burst. The power of the wind it gave of was incredible, They covered there heads from the hot and musty stench of the bubbles wind. They felt a hard object crash into them and knocked them flying backwards. The wind died down and they uncovered their heads.

"Seamus!" Harry said." Next time you crash into us, give us a warning."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Seamus apologised. "But what was that?" Before anyone could reply they heard a quiet voice from behind them. They turned around and realised were they were.

"I don't think were supposed to be this close to the forest." Hermoine whispered. The voice came from behind them again.

"Help." It seemed to be saying. At the sound of it Harry and Ron froze, for it was a voice that they knew to well. Snape's.

"That's Snape's voice." Harry whispered what they were all thinking.

"We should help him, after all he is a teacher." Hermoine replied. 

"But we could get expelled!" Seamus stated.

"I agree with Hermione, we have to help him." Harry said, much to the horror of Ron. Slowly they made there way into the forest, following the voice that they heard every now and again. After what seemed like hours of walking they saw him, his greasy black hair stuck to his face lying on his back on the floor. Blood was all around him.

"Snape." Harry asked." What happened?"

"Snape turned his head slowly to face Harry.

"H-harry P-potter." Snape weakly replied while struggling for life." It was Voldemort."

"He found out you were a spy." Harry said.

"Yes." Snape answered." Listen. This is important. The four houses of H-hogwarts. The creators, they made a sacred chamber each. Voldemort, he's hiding in the Slytherine sacred chamber." The four of them gasped.

"The chamber of secrets?" Harry said.

"No, this is a different one. The mandrakes cover the entrance, they're near the forest. Where you dug the holes Harry." Snapes head fell to the floor, the foursome stood in silence for a moment and were about to leave when Snape's head moved and his eyes opened again.

"A password must be said, in parceltongue. The password is "The final phase". He's planning something terrible." Snape continued like nothing had happen. " Now go." then his head dropped again.

"But what about you?"

"GO!" Snape shouted with last of his strength. The four of them left him. 

"Hermione, you go get Madame Pompfrey to bring Snape to the hospital wing. Then tell Dumbledor what's happened." Harry ordered, Hermione nodded and ran up to the castle." Ron, Seamus come with me. I hope you have your wands. Were going to check out what Snape said." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry, Ron and Seamus reached the spot where the mandrakes were planted and walk over to the one where Harry had heard something while digging.

"Harry be careful." Ron warned him. "Mandrakes can kill you with their screams remember."

"Don't worry, I got this under control. ADSLEIPIOUS" Harry yelled. One by one the five mandrakes heads started to droop, then they fell asleep.

"Which one did you hear the voice under?" Ron asked.

"This one." Harry muttered. "Lightio floatius. Wait here." Harry put his wand back in one of the pockets of his robe and ran into the nearest green house and picket up a shovel. Then started to dig at the soil around one of the mandrakes.

"What are you doing Harry?" Seamus asked. Harry dug for a minute more then answered.

"Here help me pull this out." Harry instructed. Ron and Seamus walked over to the mandrake and with Harry began to pull. Even though the mandrake was light because of the spell it was still stuck in the mud. When it finally came loose the trio fell backwards with the mandrake floating a few feet above them.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Seamus inquired. Harry picked up the shovel and began to dig again.

"Maybe" Harry answered. Seamus looked at Ron, who just shrugged.

Seconds later Harry hit something hard with the shovel. A few minutes later and he had cleared away all the dirt, leaving a brown trap door, with a picture of a silver snake on it.

"Err, Harry I think we'd better wait for Dumbledore to get here." Ron said. 

"I agree this could be dangerous." Harry agreed.

"Let's go wait somewhere else, I don't feel safe waiting here. Especially if You-Know-Who really is down there." Seamus stated

"Good idea, we'll wait at Hagrids." Harry replied. Harry climbed out of the hole and brushed his robe down. The trio started walking to Hagrids when they heard a noise from the trapdoor. The three of them turned around slowly to see what had made the noise. A figure arose from the trap door. At first just a head, then a body, then the legs. The trio gasped.

"Voldemort."

"We meet again Potter." Voldemort cackled. Then something hard hit Harry, Ron and Seamus in the back of their heads. And they fell to the floor unconscious.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA." Voldemort laughed and so did the undeathis returno of Harry's father. Then they carried all three of the unconscious boys down into their lair.


End file.
